


Unius animi sumus

by qjq



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: АУ, где Азирафель не получает последнее предсказание Агнессы Псих и обмена обликами не происходит, но ангел и демон все равно выживают. И разбираются с последствиями.





	Unius animi sumus

**Author's Note:**

> Ego tu sum, tu es ego, unius animi sumus. Я — это ты, ты — это я, мы одна душа (у меня автомат по латыни, так что имею право выпендриваться).  
> Свободно смешиваю сериальный и книжный каноны. От сериального здесь идея наказания предателей, от книжного — мои загоны по свободе воли, появившиеся после очередного прочтения. А, и сцена “признания в любви” была, как и в книге, перед несостоявшейся схваткой с Сатаной, а не в Ритце.

Кроули не хотел умирать — особенно сейчас. Не раз он был взбешен Божественным планом, но это было особенно несправедливым. Умереть, когда они только остановили Армагеддон, когда Азирафель встал с ним плечом к плечу, как будто не было шести тысяч лет по разные стороны, и признал, что теперь они на одной, своей собственной. 

Азирафель… Пылающий магазин, падающие обломки и глухая уверенность, что он остался один — и теперь Кроули снова был бессилен. Не стоило надеяться на милость Небес к предателям, это он узнал еще тысячи лет назад. И глупая мысль назойливой мухой — вроде вельзевуловой — билась о стенки черепа: им даже не дали попрощаться, даже не дали ничего друг другу сказать, и это было больнее, чем уничтожение святой водой —

наверное

— и бравадой он заглушал рвущийся изнутри крик.

А потом Кроули не умер.

Его выкинуло в собственной квартире, абсолютно невредимого, в прилипшей к едва вытертому телу одежде (тактильные ощущения были до предела обострены), и он, спотыкаясь, бросился к телефону. Автоответчик мигал одним непрочитанным сообщением.

— Кроули! — раздался взволнованный почти что крик Азирафеля, и Кроули в облегчении стек по стулу. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты получишь это сообщение… — запинка, — я верю в это. Если… когда ты это услышишь, приходи в магазин. Пожалуйста. Нам нужно поговорить, — несколько секунд тихого дыхания, и запись оборвалась.

—

Пока Кроули методично опрокидывал стакан за стаканом джин какая-разница-какого года, Азирафель сбивчиво рассуждал о Непостижимом Плане, шагая из угла в угол, сбивая книги и нервно отпивая из стакана с тем же джином.

— Если это с самого начала входило в план Всевышней, значит, Она допускала возможность появления сущности, которая совмещает в себе два начала. Я ведь не Пал, да и ты не… Поднялся. — Прописные буквы одна за другой скакали в его речи. — Мы просто… переняли что-то друг от друга. — Одна фаза монолога неизбежно сменялась другой: — А если это не было предусмотрено? Было бы глупо оставлять, не знаю, лазейку? Мы сломали Божественный план?

Демон выжил в святой воде, ангел — в адском пламени. Кроули не хотел об этом думать.

— Даже если так, — бросил он, запрокидывая голову, — разве не замечательно сделать хоть что-то по собственной воле? И если мы ошибка в системе — ну, Она всегда может попробовать выключить и включить.

— Это не смешно, Кроули, — возмутился Азирафель и продолжил мерить шагами магазин. Что он говорил, Кроули уже не слушал.

Когда бутылка подошла к концу, все, что ему было нужно — получить физическое подтверждение тому, что Азирафель выжил. Он не мог доверять картинке, которая уже начинала плыть, нужно было прикоснуться, чтобы вздохнуть наконец свободно. Когда ангел, в очередной раз пересекая комнату, проходил мимо, Кроули схватил его за руку. Азирафель резко замолчал, перевел взгляд сначала на него, потом на их руки — по виду Кроули, очевидно, все было понятно — и сжал в ответ.

— Все в порядке, дорогой, — сказал он с такой нежностью, что Кроули захотелось растечься по дивану. — Я здесь. Мы снова справились. — И в тот момент ему больше ничего было не нужно.

А дома он увидел  _ это _ .

Неясное предчувствие, неприятно колющее в груди, заставило его материализовать и раскрыть крылья. Стоя перед зеркалом в половину стены, появившимся по щелчку пальцев, он смотрел на них, подавив порыв тут же спрятать. Среди угольно-черных перьев, как трупные пятна, выделялись слепяще белые: по два-три маховых, из первостепенных, на каждом крыле и несколько кроющих.

Следующие пару дней Кроули не выходил из дома.

Он разбил зеркало и напоролся ногой на осколок, который почему-то не пропал вместе с остальными. Еще час он провел, вспоминая все известные земные ругательства, половина которых была на мертвых языках, и швыряя предметы в стену. Выдохшись, он вернул зеркало.

Азирафель звонил несколько раз: сначала Кроули наплел, что и Сверху, и Снизу за ними наверняка наблюдают, пытаясь обнаружить их уловки (что вполне могло быть правдой), поэтому нужно затаиться. Потом он включил автоответчик. Это было совершенно несправедливо по отношению к Азирафелю, но Кроули не мог заставить себя показаться перед ним, когда из зеркала угрюмо смотрел недо-демон.

Он не был хорошим ангелом. И по-настоящему хорошим — плохим, то есть — демоном тоже стать не смог. (Из-за этого он даже прошел через кризис среднего возраста, который случайно вылился в Троянскую войну — кто бы мог подумать, что снова ввязываться в историю с яблоком будет плохой идеей. Он просто хотел развеяться, а его не позвали на главную свадьбу столетия.) В искусстве искушения его всегда больше результата интересовал процесс. Он всегда подбирал изощренные и захватывающие способы сообразно эпохе. Подобно Саломее, он танцем склонял царей к греху (и будем честными, Саломея была милой девушкой, но у нее определенно не было бедер как у него). Пользовался Кроули и наработками другой стороны. Один проповедник, обладавший немалым воображением, писал, что неправедные молитвы людей, отвлеченных на другие мысли во время службы, демоны перехватывают в воздухе и не пускают к Богу. Пораженный, Кроули провел несколько дней, паря над церквями Лондона, пока не обжегся о пару праведных молитв и не решил завязать. В конце концов, он помешал американцам перейти на метрическую систему и считал это своим лучшим достижением после М25 (а в свете недавних событий просто лучшим). А что насчет результатов — начальство всегда было им довольно, а разве это не главное? Кроули чувствовал, что никогда не вписывался, но в игнорировании он был так же хорош, как Азирафель в самообмане.

За тысячелетия Кроули свыкся с демонической природой. Ад не был курортом, и Кроули знал это с самого начала, но вот в чем дело: он не мог разочароваться в Аде, поскольку никогда не был очарован. В груди иногда едко тянуло, и смутное, неуловимое ощущение напоминало о благодати, что он лишился, но Кроули ни за что бы не попросил Небеса о милости для себя, потому что видел, что скрывается за благопристойным образом. Чертовски раздражающе и больно было смотреть на Азирафеля, который искренне верил в них до последнего. Верил, что Небеса никогда не ошибутся, как ребенок верит в непогрешимость родителей, пока те не начинают покрывать избивающих его хулиганов и не выгоняют его из дома из-за ориентации.

Вот почему любить ангела было так тяжело. Сложнее было любить разве что человечество: ты только просыпаешься от столетнего сна и радуешься за людей, что к твоему пробуждению изобрели самолет, как они начинают Первую Мировую. Но человечество, в какую бы бездну оно себя ни низвергало, всегда оставалось собой. Азирафель мог быть таким очаровательным, придурковатым, неловким, милым и твердым, взволнованным и спокойным, но стоило за его спиной появиться легионам ангелов, он становился одним из них. И это было само собой разумеющимся, но он терял свою индивидуальность, превращался в упрямого и твердолобого работника небесной канцелярии.

Несостоявшийся Апокалипсис стал для Азирафеля крушением его веры. Болезненным, должно быть. Кроули должен был поговорить с ним, но как он собирался сделать это, приблизившись к той силе, что отвергла ангела (и, справедливости ради, что ангел отверг первым)?

—

На третий день Азирафель пришел сам.

— Я понял кое-что, Антоний Кроули. — Кроули не услышал звонок в дверь, возможно, ангел впервые в жизни проигнорировал его существование. — Мы ведь не были знакомы до Восстания…

— Ты немногое потерял.

— ...поэтому я не сразу догадался. Антоний было твоим именем раньше. Почему ты вернул его?

Кроули помолчал. Он бы не признался, что его застали врасплох, но это было так. Он стоял напротив зеркала с раскрытыми крыльями и обнаженным торсом (одежда, разумеется, не мешала крыльям, но на фоне черной рубашки еще отчетливее выделялись белые перья). Ни то, ни другое Азирафеля, похоже, не смущало. Он ждал ответа. Не оборачиваясь, Кроули начал:

— Был разгар Первой Мировой, — он вздохнул. — Люди… сошли с ума, они использовали химическое оружие, мучительно убивающее других, они озверели и превратили в поле боя всю планету — ну, не всю, на американском континенте все было спокойно, как всегда, да и Австралию вроде не задело, но ты меня понял. Этот Антоний давным-давно так искренне верил в проект “Человечество”. Мне нужно было напомнить себе об этом.

Зеркало смиренно отразило кивок Азирафеля и его грустную, понимающую улыбку.

— А Дж.? Оно действительно ничего не означает?

— Нет, это просто, — Кроули повел плечами, игнорируя то, как шевельнулись крылья, — забавная человеческая штука. Мне понравилась их концепция сокращающихся вторых имен.

Азирафель снова кивнул, словно только что добавил новый факт в коробку Фактов, Которые Он Понял.

— Зачем тебе это? — раздраженно спросил Кроули. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя неуютно, скорее, вся ситуация стремилась к пику абсурда, и он должен был это остановить.

— Мне нужно было убедиться. — Азирафель сделал пару шагов к Кроули.

— В чем убедиться? Ты говоришь загадками, и я тебя не понимаю, — тот пропустил в свой голос еще больше недовольства.

Азирафель подошел совсем близко и встал за его спиной.

— Тебя пугают изменения, произошедшие с тобой, — сделав короткий вдох, ангел раскрыл крылья. Не снимая одежды, к счастью — иначе Кроули бы не выдержал. Среди светлых перьев в глаза бросалась россыпь черных. Это было… пугающе красиво, хотя Кроули сделал бы что угодно, чтобы этого никогда не происходило. — Меня тоже, — Азирафель опустил глаза. — Но мы всегда были вне бинарной оппозиции, просто теперь этому появилось визуальное подтверждение.

— И ты так просто взял и принял это? — Нет, Кроули не мог поверить. Азирафель, которого постоянно штормило, бросало от заботы к неприятию их отношений, который только перед самым концом света согласился с Кроули, назвавшим его “ублюдком, достойным любви”, сейчас спокойно смотрел на черные перья в своих ангельских крыльях? Нонсенс. — “Я теперь немного демон, он — слегка ангел, ОК, проехали, двигаемся дальше”, так что ли?

— Апокалипсис заставил меня задуматься над моими принципами, сам понимаешь, — Азирафель поджал губы в грустной усмешке. — И мне кажется, мой милый, ты увидел не все. — Он протянул руку к крыльям Кроули. — Можно я?..

Не зная, чего ожидать, Кроули кивнул. Приблизившись вплотную, Азирафель бережно отодвинул несколько средних кроющих, и он увидел: среди поглощающих свет черных и ярких белых торчали едва заметные бронзовые перья.

— Это… — пораженно начал Кроули, не сумев продолжить.

— Да, я думаю, это метка, — кивнул Азирафель. Он не отошел и почти прижимался к Кроули, которому все труднее было контролировать себя, чтобы не податься назад. — Знак принадлежности. Не ангельское, не демоническое, и даже не что-то между.

— Человеческое, — выдохнул Кроули, и Азирафель кивнул. Всем своим видом он излучал спокойную внутреннюю силу, и Кроули — такого слабого перед истинной ангельской мощью (хотя, скорее, не ангельской, а той, что принадлежит только Азирафелю) — откровенно размазывало от его полного уверенности взгляда.

— У меня, сам понимаешь, не меньше десятка таких же. И я не могу увидеть ничего плохого в том, чтобы хотя бы чуточку быть человеком. — Осторожно, почти невесомо Азирафель проследил пальцами каждое бронзовое перо. — Если Антихрист выбрал человеческую жизнь, к этому выбору как минимум стоит присмотреться, не так ли? — зарывшись в перья пальцами, он медленно провел по всей длине сначала одного, а затем другого крыла. Они подрагивали, и Кроули не мог заставить их перестать.

— Твои методы убеждения… крайне эффективны, — пробормотал Кроули, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не осесть на пол. — Понятно, откуда у тебя все эти черные штуки.

— А я и не убеждаю тебя, — Азирафель невинно улыбнулся и положил ладонь на напряженные мышцы спины Кроули, не убирая вторую с крыла. — Я рассказываю, как я это теперь вижу. — И когда он медленно провел одновременно по перьям и голой коже в прикосновении, соединяющем ласку духовную и телесную, Кроули затопило слишком много ощущений. Он отчетливо осознавал сейчас, зачем люди стремятся прикоснуться друг к другу: переполняющие чувства можно было освободить, только поделившись с другим, передав через точки соприкосновения. Невыразимое становилось материальным, и одно это спасало от взрыва.

Медленно, чтобы не сбить Азирафеля на пол крыльями, Кроули повернулся. И тогда в его голове сложилась полная картина. Однажды ангел Пал из-за сомнения. Сомнения, вполне обоснованного, между прочим, в том, что все устроено правильно и справедливо. Спустя тысячелетия похожая история случилась с другим ангелом, только он был слишком хорошим, чтобы Пасть — ну или скатиться — до самого конца. Однажды демон пусть не Поднялся, но немного Приподнялся благодаря вере. Вере в то, что благие намерения не всегда ведут в ад, что человечество заслуживает жизни, какую бы оно ни предпочло, что Божественный план может быть милосерден к людям и что вселенское зло, сосредоточенное в одном ребенке, ничто по сравнению со свободой выбора. А еще однажды любовь, которая может быть невероятно разной: платоническая или чувственная, всеохватывающая любовь к человечеству или эгоизм, да любовь к какао или рожкам мороженого, в конце концов — породнила их с людьми. И не столь важно, пришли они к этому вопреки всему или это было задумано изначально.

"А я вижу тебя, — хотел сказать Кроули, — и, кажется, сейчас этого достаточно".

Он приблизился так, что они почти соприкасались носами. Азирафель наконец смутился, однако выдержал взгляд, тихо моргнув. Кроули протянул руку и пригладил торчащие сбоку кудряшки, и ангел — больше нет — послушно наклонил голову к руке.

Ангелы так любить не умеют: с полной самоотдачей, и не жертвенной, а требующей ответа. Демоны умеют только желать. Но ровно горящий внутри огонь не был пожаром желания — он вновь бы сжег книжный магазин, но только пламя камина могло его обогреть.

— Хорошо, что твои глаза остались прежними, — прошептал Азирафель. — Они прекрасны.

И тогда Кроули его поцеловал. Он вжимался губами в чужие губы, отдавая всю свою пронесенную сквозь года любовь, которая однажды просто возникла вопреки всем правилам. Выдохнув, Азирафель ответил на поцелуй и запустил руку в волосы Кроули, судорожно поглаживая затылок.

Нет, у Кроули не возникло ощущения, что все шесть тысяч лет, что они знают друг друга, вели к этому моменту. Это был один из череды моментов, через которые они прошли вместе, как завтрак в висячем саду на рассвете, как прогулка в Сент-Джеймском парке и как предотвращение Апокалипсиса. Только это была новая грань их отношений, и для Кроули, чересчур сентиментального для демона, все происходящее было особенным, потому что так долго он считал чувство, которое сквозь годы и километры тянуло его к Азирафелю, односторонним. Как профессиональный искуситель он видел симпатию в глазах ангела, но всегда был уверен, что чертова — небесная, конечно — черно-белая картина мира не даст ему зайти дальше. Наверное, стоило сказать спасибо Апокалипсису.

Азирафель отстранился, растрепанный и довольный, и хрипло произнес:

— Подожди, — он положил руку Кроули на грудь. — Я хочу сделать все правильно, поэтому сперва нужно сходить на ужин. Приглашаю тебя в Ритц, — он улыбнулся так светло, что образ не разрушали даже раскрасневшиеся щеки.

— О Го… О Господи — наконец-то я могу нормально сказать это — из всех человеческих традиций ты решил последовать именно этой? — с ноткой разочарования протянул Кроули, но нежность в глазах Азирафеля наполняла его глупо колотящееся сердце теплом, так что он просто не мог отказать. — Ужин в Ритце, хорошо, дай мне только одеться.


End file.
